whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatarigoroshi-hen TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Tatarigoroshi-hen. Satoko's Trap Lecture - Novice Level Kei: "I give you my word. Should Satoko ever decide to hide out in these woods, she can take on an entire battalion." Rena: "I know. traps like these, perhaps Satoko was teaching trap lessons at a foreign country on the behalf of the Soviet Union." Mion: "Enough with these chatters...someone help us~!!" ...How did we get into a predicament as we are in now? What kind of traps can put us into this situation? Mion has her head stuck out of the ground as she fell into a very tight traphole. Rena has a tinplate bucket stuck on her head and cannot get it off. They both look pretty stupid, but at least they have their feets on the ground unlike me. Mion: "How about you Kei-chan? Can you wiggle yourself out? If you can, help pull ojisan outta here." Kei: "It's you who should wiggle out to help me! How the heck am I supposed to do anything when I'm wrapped up!" I am in sumaki (wrapped up in a bamboo rug) and pulled up 2 meters into the air by a snare trap. What kind of trap did she setup to put me into this mess? Huh?! Satoko! It all started when we decided to go into the woods as I've never seen much of the wilderness, coming from the city and all. Rena: "Umm... but Rena doesn't know the back woods? Rena's gonna get lost. Hau." Mion: "The back woods, eh? I used to play around there when I was little, but I haven't gone up there in quite a while. It's pretty easy to get lost there if you take the wrong path." Satoko: "If it's the back woods, I do believe you can rely on us! The whole mountain is our playground. Right Rika?" Rika: "...Mi-!" Kei: "Really. Now that's encouraging. So why don't you guide us through a short hiking trip!" Rena: "But Keiichi-kun... Did you read the notice that was passed around for summer break? It says that we shouldn't go into the woods as it is really easy to get lost." Rika: "It's not summer break so it's still okay. Besides, we know the path so it's safe." Satoko: "The woods are our playground! It's like our garden! I do believe we know every hidden paths and shortcuts around there!" ...Yes, Satoko and Rika-chan did know the way. Thanks to them, I was able to see a grand view of nature that I couldn't see in the village and breathe in fresh air of the wilderness. But something went wrong somewhere!! Satoko: "Oh, yes. By the way everyone, you all should follow my footsteps exactly from here on." Kei: "Huh...? What the heck are you saying all of a sudden?" Rika: "...You should do exactly as Satoko tells you to do, for your own safety." Rena: "Hmmm. Hey Mii-chan, what's this? I wonder. Do I pull on it? Pull on it?" PING ....biiing ....swish swish ...gwa!! When Rena pulled on a what seemed to be a kite string, a rain of bamboo spears fell from the trees right next to Rena!! Mion: "Waaa!!! Waaaa!! What the heck is this?! Ahh?! Wha?! Gyaaaa!!" Rika: "...Oh the memories. That was a trap that Satoko made in the second semester in the second grade." Satoko: "I do believe you were lucky there. The tips of those bamboo spears are laced with dog poo so if it scratches you it will start rotting from the infected area." Kei: "Since when did this place become Vietnam!!" ...According to Satoko and Rika-chan, Satoko seems to have gotten a huge interest in setting up traps in her early years in elementary school. As a result, she started setting up countless traps all around these back woods... Rena: "...Keiichi-kun. I'm thinking that the real reason they told us not to go into these woods is not because we're gonna get lost, but because it is dangerous..." I begin to agree with Rena's theory very much so. Satoko: "So, c'mon. We'd better get hurrying or it's gonna get dark soon. I do believe that if it gets dark, it gets dangerous even for me." Why the heck did you drag us into such a treacherous mountain!! Why should I, a normal healthy Japanese boy have to worry about his life by a bunch of booby-traps!! ...And just when we lost sight of Satoko and Rika-chan, us three became entangled in our respective traps... Mion: "...Someone pull me outta here~! I need to go to the restroom~!!" Rena: "Besides that~! Someone remove this bucket from my head~!! I can't see anything~! Hau~!!" Kei: "...Hey Rena, stop flopping around too much. S...Someone might see your underwear..." Rena: "H, Hau----!! Did you see it?! See it?! Keiichi-kun saw it!! HauTamayoMeri!!!" smack smack smack smaaaaaaack Kei: "Hey you can see through it right...!! Even with that bucket over your head, you can see ri...ouch gaaa!! oof!!" Mion starts crying out as I become a sandbag for Bucket Rena's punches. Rika: "...Can't get out of the trap hole. Pity, pity." Satoko: "...Sigh. Didn't I warn you guys? That's why I said not to get far away from me!" I realize it now. ...The main reason why Satoko wanted to bring us into the woods was to showoff her booby traps that she set up. I would've preferred it to just see it, NOT EXPERIENCE IT!! Rika-chan started patting all three of our heads in pity as she smiled with glee... Satoko's Trap Lecture - Intermediate Level I see Tomita-kun and Okamura-kun heading their way to the PE storage. I guess it's their turn today to bring out the limestone to mark the court lines for PE in the next period. But little do they know that storage is booby trapped..!! Kei: "I never knew setting up booby traps can be so exciting!" Satoko: "Hohoho! If Keiichi-san knows that feeling then I do believe you have the gift in you too!" They are know trying to open the lock on the door. ...Oh? What's this? Okamura-kun is pointing somewhere on the door and started to whisper into Tomita-kun's ear. It seems they realized it and immediately scooted away from the door. Kei: "Yo....Satoko, it seems they found out?! Did it fail?!" Satoko: "...I already thought of them finding out about the trap. And I already thought of what they are gonna do next too. Hohoho..." According to Satoko, after they found out about the trap, they are going to go around and try to enter through the back window. And as Satoko proclaimed, they started going through the window on the back in the exact climbing method Satoko thought they would. Kei: "...oooh...cool. They are doing exactly what Satoko said they would...!! .....Ah! There they got it!!!" BOOF, BFWOOOOOOON!! White smoke of the grounded limestone erupted through the window. ....After a few moments, the two started to crawl out in shock. ...They are all covered in white. Satoko: "Hohoho! O~hohoho!!! I really love this moment! It's like tasting honey~!!" Kei: "....But....it's amazing how they fell for it... A trap like that can only be set off by calculating ahead where Tomita-kun's gonna put his hand and feet when he climbs and how he lands inside....?!" Satoko: "Here's a lesson for you, Keiichi-san. The first step in setting up traps is to watch your target closely. You need to monitor his movement patterns and carefully calculate how they are gonna move on a certain decision. That way you can set up a simple trap that will deliver the greatest result." ...I recall that Mion highly praised Satoko that she has the innate ability to predict and forecast the last move in our games. Kei: "So premeditation is the key for traps. ...Then are you saying that the previous traps that I fell for were all calculated according to your plan?" Satoko: "Yes. It was all done by observing your patterns and Keiichi-san fell for it as I expected. So if Keiichi-san suddenly started acting in a different pattern from a certain day, Keiichi-san probably won't fall for my traps anymore." It's not funny to find that Satoko proudly proclaiming that she knows all of my moves.... Kei: "Alright, let's play a game. Let's see how well Satoko can predict my moves, shall we?" Satoko: "Oh sure. Keiichi-san is fairly easy to understand so I do believe it's gonna be a piece of cake? O~hohoho!!" We returned to our classroom and Satoko ripped a piece of paper from her notebook to make three cards. Of course, I have no idea what she wrote on the back of these cards. Satoko: "Pick one out of these three. If Keiichi-san doesn't pick out the lose-card, you win." Kei: "Alright, I challenge that!! I'll show you what I learned from our after-school activities!" Satoko snickered as she held out the three cards. C'mon think calm, Maebara Keiichi! ...Stay COOL and win this match decisively! ...If I don't pick out the lose-card, I win. That means if I pick out the lose-card, the Satoko wins. ...Henceforth, Satoko will want to make me pick out the lose-card. What's the best way to make me pick out the lose-card?! Is there any calculated method for this?! Is there a statistical analysis that the middle, the left, or the right is chosen more often than the other?! It's then that I had an enlightment on what Mion would do in this case! Satoko: "So, did you decide which one to pick?" Kei: "Yes. ....And it.....THIS!!!" Satoko: "Huh? Aaaa!! Wha, what are you doing!!" I took all three from Satoko's hands. I re-calculated Satoko's plans and turned it around. ....Satoko wants to make me pick out the lose-card. Then that means all three are lose-cards!! Kei: "That's what I concluded to!! So let me inspect these three cards!!!" As I turned all three cards over, each of them had one katakana letter on them. HA ZU RE (translation note: The three letter katakana HAZURE means "LOSE") Kei: "...What's this? ....HA, ZU, RE. ....hazure." Satoko: "That's the result. ...If you had only chosen one, it wouldn't have been a lose." Kei: "Wha...whaaat?! So then you predicted that I'd take all three?! Gyaaaa!!" Satoko laughed in high pride as I fell into despair. The classroom echoes with a high-tone chortle. At that moment, grounded limestone fell on top of Satoko's head. The all-whitened Tomita-kun and Okamura-kun held a large pile of grounded limestone in their arms and came back to seek vengeance against Satoko. Okamura-kun: "....Houjou~!! Only Houjou can set up a bait like that---!!!" Satoko: "How dare you!! Where do you have the proof that I did it? And don't call it cheaply like 'bait.' Call it a TRAP!" Tomita-kun & Okamura-kun: "FEEL THE WRATH~!!!" Satoko: "Hiiiiiiii!! Ke,Ke, Keiichi-san, He, Help me--!" ...The classroom turns into chaos as my younger classmates started becoming white as they threw each other with limestone. ...hey hey Satoko. ...Couldn't you foresee that this was gonna happen? As for me, I couldn't foresee that the teacher was gonna barge in after all of this and be scolded alongside with them... Satoko's Trap Lecture - Advanced Level (at school) It was a peaceful lunch break. Bam, Crash, Kabla------m!!! Keiichi: "Wawa! W, what the?!" Rena: "I heard something loud in the hallway just now! What is it!? What is it!?" We dashed out into the hallway........., and there stands Kantoku with a water-filled bucket flipped over on his head! Mion: "K, kantoku, are you alright?!" Irie: "Taha, hahahaha.... Well, ...Looks like she got me.... Everyone, good afternoon." In a very cool tone, Kantoku greeted us casually. Keiichi: "What's going on, Kantoku? It's rare for you to come to school." Irie: "Well, it's something related to my job, I come to school every week, you know? Since nothing happened recently... I got completely careless...." Rena: "Ahahaha.... So you came at a time just when you were beginning to forget about Satoko-chan's traps.... Are your clothes alright?" Irie: "Nono, I was just thinking about giving myself a bath anyway, it's actually very cool and nice." Mion: "As expected of Kantoku. Never getting angry at little things like these! This side of you really gives off a mature~ feel." ...That's true. If I was Kantoku, I would've immediately ran out searching for that brat with the bucket still over my head. I admire the matureness to not get angry at every little childish pranks. Irie: "You see, Maebara-san. With one change in your way of thinking, even things like these can go from being frustrating to pleasant. The important thing is how you perceive them." Keiichi: "......If you have a secret trick to staying that cool even when getting smacked with a whole water bucket, I would love to learn about it." Irie: "For example, ...Let's say there's a traditional-style old house that existed since the Meiji-era." Keiichi: "Hmu hmu." Irie: "And let's say a large number of maids are being employed there as housekeepers. Of course, since it's a large house, there are a lot of maids there, ranging all the way from the head maid, who has turned into a veteran overseer, to sprited newbie maids!! Come on, can you imagine it? Come on... ♪" ......Come on...♪ A pink-colored dream maid dimension decorated with frills and hairbands is expanding out with the Kantoku at its center.... Irie: "The newbie maids get all the affection of their goshujinsama (master) with their spiritedness and innocence! However, the senpai (senior) maids won't allow that! They make harsh comments at every little thing, and bullys and bullys and bullys the newbie maids!! Look, there's still so much dust! Ahh... I'm sorry.... Do it again! Splash!! A bucket was flipped over the Maid-san, splashing her with water! The soaked Maid-san... almost breaking into tears, but still energetically..., Haa haa!! M・a・i・dTamayoMeri♪♪♪!!" Rena: "......HauTamayoMeri☆ I don't know why but it sounds fun~☆ Rena wants a maid-san too...♪" Mion: "Ah-- Ah--, geez! Even Rena got converted--. Come on, Kei-chan too! Stop immersing yourself in Kantoku's world!" Satoko: "......If it weren't because of this, Kantoku would've been a nice person too." Irie: "MU! I spot Houjou Satoko-san! ...Satoko-san, what's with this!? There's still dust left! P, p-p, punishment! It's punishment time!!" Satoko: "Wha!! Nyanya! Nya---!!!" Kantoku picks up Satoko lightly, and starts to spank Satoko's butt. Rena: "Ahahahahahahaha! Satoko-chan, kaaii! A-hahahahahaha!" (kaaii = Rena's version of 'kawaii') Keiichi: "......Satoko can control traps with a genius-like perception, yet why can't she forsee this ending? It's really amazing." Rena: "I wonder about that. I think this is the ending that Satoko wished for. I think!" Keiichi: "Satoko wished for this ending--? What do you mean by that?" Rena: "If you play a prank like this on someone, the opponent will definitely get mad and chase after you, right? Don't you think this is a type of communication as well?" Keiichi: "...I really don't like this kind communication. Can't she just come in normally with a greeting like "good afternoon~"?" Rena: "Eh, Keiichi-kun, haven't you heard? People who keep playing pranks on others are actually lonely people who want others to pay attention to them." With a nonchalant smile, Rena briefed me while laughing gently. Rena: "That's why.... If you get caught in Satoko-chan's trap, it'd be great if you can properly get mad, laugh, and chase after Satoko-chan. This is kind of like a cat's playful bite... Don't you think that's cute...?" (after school, scene shifts to the back mountains) Satoko: "Here, the person will be surprised and jump back for sure. That's why if we place the trap here, the person will definitely get caught in it!!" While speaking proudly of her trap philosophy, Satoko continues to modify the back mountains into a vicious trap hell. If what Rena said is true, if Satoko's traps are her subconscious wish for people to pay attention to her-. ......Then that means all the countless traps placed in this back mountain, ...are the materialization of those wishes. Alone with Rika-chan, ...placing tons and tons of traps in the mountain, .........There's no doubt she has always waited for someone to fall into her traps. ......However, there's no way anyone would come to a back mountain like this. ......There's no doubt she spent all these time together with Rika-chan, imagining the kind of reactions her victims would make when they fall into her traps. Satoko, seperated for life from her beloved ni-ni-, Satoshi. ...The stubborn determination to not say a single word wishing for him to come back. However, the countless traps that sleep within this mountain has taught me Satoko's true feelings. Satoko: "......Are you listening? Keiichi-san!" Keiichi: "Ah, sorry, sorry. What was it?" Satoko: "Just by sticking a nail in the tree trunk like this, you can get an excellent trap, you know? If they trip around over there and hit their head against this.... it will hurt~!" Keiichi: "H, human hammer against the head of the nail, huh.... T, that sounds painful...." Satoko: "This trap will definitely become a powerful trap for punishing e~vil bad guys! I sure am looking forward to seeing what kind of villian would get caught in it!" Keiichi: "...Why are you throwing glances at me when you say that? Do you want me to get caught in this? ...T, this one can really seriously hurt someone. You should get rid of this trap." Satoko: "............Is that so? ...Well, certainly, traps without love are no good, aren't they? ......Very well, if the villian has properly reformed himself, then I'll move the position of the nail a little, so he doesn't get caught in it...," Satoko began to immerse herself in the adjustment of the positioning of the nail. ...Trap is love, huh. Maybe what Kantoku said is true. With one change in your perception, ...everything changes. If I think about it that way, ....getting caught in Satoko's traps might actually carry a feeling of amusement and warmth with it as well. Satoko: "It's complete!! It's perfect with this wonderful positioning! What do you think, Keiichi-san?" Keiichi: "Ah, ...yeah. It's perfect. It'd be great now if some villians can actually appear to fall for this trap." Satoko: "Ho-ho-ho-ho! It's obviously better if they don't." ......It looks a little painful, but maybe I'll go ahead and fall for this trap the next time I come here. A.W.O.L. 'Manager'/Assistant *''Kantoku'' = equivalent of "manager" in American sports *''Manager'' = equivalent of "assistant" in American sports Dr. Irie: "Can you help us out a little, Shion-san?" Shion: "You want a weak girl like me to carry that heavy thing? That's why you still can't find a girlfriend even at your age, kantoku." Dr. Irie: "Uh, what was the word for that. Oh yes, 'that's none of your business.' " Shion: "Ahahahahaha." Dr. Irie starts putting the equipments used for today's BBQ party into his van. All the men who helped out also started to leave. Dr. Irie: "...So Shion-san, how did you come here? If you came here by bicycle, I can put that into the van and drive you home?" Shion: "Thanks, but I came here with a motorbike so that's okay." Dr. Irie: "...I thank you for coming here today. Having the manager-san here makes a big difference." Shion: "I'm still the manager? I have been AWOL for the past year or so. You should fire such an irresponsible manager like me." Dr. Irie: "Oh sure. If Shion-san can out right say she wants to quit, I will gladly fire you." Shion: "...Shucks. That's not fair. ....Please fire me soon okay? I get irritated each and everytime you call me to come to the game." Dr. Irie: "Shion-chan, if you could be a bit more gentle, you would be a very cute and loveable girl. Daddy is very sad, where did she go wrong! Oh, would my darling wake her eyes if daddy hugs you with all my love?! Then so be it!! Heeere you go~~" ...The kantoku chidded around playfully, but Shion just smiled quietly as she looked to the horizon. Shion: "........Nothing has changed. Kantoku is still the weirdo that he is, and everyone else is full of life. Yet..." Dr. Irie: "...Satoshi-kun isn't here. ...Is that what you want to say?" Shion: "..............." Dr. Irie: "He'll be back. Definitely. He has a person who is waiting for him." Shion: "......Hmph. ...Say whatever." Dr. Irie: "I wonder where the heck he went. Such a sin, leaving behind a cute girlfriend like this." Shion: "Huh?! G....Girlfriend!! Who! Wha! ....Huh?!" Dr. Irie: "Pu....kukuku, hahahahaha!" Shion: "....Oh come on! How long are you gonna keep on laughing ka~n~to~ku~!!" Dr. Irie: "Hahaha! Wa~hahahahaha!!" Kantoku was rolling as he laughed from his stomach for a bit of time.... Dr. Irie: "Well then, see you later. Please come and cheer for our team for a change will you?" Shion: "Maybe when I feel like it. ...I really don't have any desire to be the manager anymore." Dr. Irie: "...It's okay. If you really hate it, I can fire you. I don't want to put a person to assist us if that person is unwilling." Shion: "................crap. Alright, alright! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I lose. I'll go sooner or later. So is that okay for today?" Dr. Irie: "Fufufu! Oh, look at the time! It's already past the time to return these! The next person must be waiting! Okay, I better get going! See you at the next game!" Shion: "Yeah, yeah. Later kantoku." Copy of Initial Autopsy Report According to the autopy report, the victim was murdered in the following manner: (1) Full body was strapped by a restraining device : Upon inspection of the bruises on the body, it seems that the entire body was put onto a specialized restraining device. The bruises on her fingers stand out so it is highly possible that this device was of a custom or home made device. (2) Both ears and nose cut off by a sharpened object : Due to the different types of bruises, it is surmised that there was one or more persons to hold her down on the victim's neck as the facial parts were cut off. It is possible that more than one object were used, and one of those objects have a high possibility of being a scissor. (3) Nails driven through the fingers of both hands : Both of the victims hands had one nail driven through each of the finger joints; totalling 30 nails. The body was found with the nail-driven hands strapped to a wooden board about 20 square centimeters. This board has a high possibility of being a part of the restraining device. And it is a highly suspected that this device was built for this exact purpose. (4) Stomach cut open, intestines torn out : It is possible that the stomach was cut open with a sharp object like a medical surgery. There is no doubt that the victim was still alive at this point. The intestines and internal organs were then pulled and torn out. This was the main cause of death of the victim. (5) Corpse abandonment : Dumbbells were tied to the pet collar and were strapped to the victim's neck. The body was then abandoned into the third channel of Tamagokawa River. By taking into account of the weights of the dumbbells, three men would've been necessary to abandon the body. To Oishi-san: This is the copy of the initial autopsy report that you requested for the Tamagokawa Corpse Mutilation case. Section Chief Shigeharu says that this could be related to Type-S cases. What do you think, Oishi-san? East 3rd Round *Extensive terminology in mahjong in this TIPS. As I don't know the English equivalent, it'll be said in Japanese. Oishi: "Unfufufu! There it is, ron! Chun-dora 3, 15000." Kuma: "Whaa...! What the heck is that... How do you get three doras!" B: "You idiot. You're the one who brought it in by doing a kan-dora when Oishi's tenpai-ing!" Oishi: "If you brought chun out, it's inevitable to put on more doras. The dora-side shouldn't cut if the your showing the yakuhais. Unfufufu!" They began to re-assemble the mountain of hais as Oishi laughs tauntingly and the rest grumbles. A: "....By the way Oishi-san, did you find out anything?" B: "What's this about. ...oh, you're talking about the mutilated corpse that was found in the river. Did you find any leads on it?" Oishi: "A little bit. Can you do a follow up?" A: "As always! So what's the details on the victim?" Oishi: "She went by the name of Mamiya Rina. Real name was Ritsuko." Kuma: "She worked at a club called Blue Mermaid in Shishibone Flower Road." B: "Sigh, that's a tough one. That's the one that's owned by one of the lieutenants of the Sonozakis ain't it?" A: "...Sonozaki...Damn! That's falls under Type-S. ...This case is gonna be rough." Kuma: "According to rumors, she got into huge trouble by using their money and drugs. Obviously, it was on a scale that couldn't be taken as a joke." B: "She poked her hand into their money huh. Seems like there's a guy behind her. A girl can't do all of this on her own." Oishi: "Unfufu! He's probably dead too already. It's just that we haven't found his body yet." Kuma: "Oh yes, Oishi-san. The girl's pimp-daddy still seems to be alive." Oishi: "He is? Well then, I guess he'll die very soon. I love how this system works - the pests exterminates the pests." Kuma: "This pimp-daddy of hers, it's that guy - Houjou Teppei" eerie music here B: "...Houjou? Who's he?" A: "...Houjou Teppei. Remember the housewife that was brutally beaten to death last year at Hinamizawa? It's her husband. ....I heard he went into hiding after that incident. ....So he crawled under his bitch huh. " B: "...This starts to smell more and more like Sonozaki involvement." Oishi: "So where's this boyfriend of hers?" Kuma: "He was living with her at her apartment. However, he seems to have thought that she left him so he's now going from one place to another for a new home to leech off of." There are two victims each year with regards to the Oyashiro-sama's curse. This has continued for four years so far, and the toll is now at eight victims. It is interesting to note that half of the victims have the Houjou surname. *On the 2nd year's curse, the dam supporter Houjou himself died by falling off the cliff, and his wife's body is yet to be found. (Decalred legally deceased the following year on the basis of perilious disappearance). On the 4th year of the curse, the foster mother/aunt of the two Houjou siblings died, and the son of Houjou went missing. The Houjou family was rather poor, and it was hard to say that Houjou's job was going well. He had planned find a new job elsewhere with the help of his relatives and to move to his own mother's birthplace. Under their financial situation, the large compensation money offered by the government for eminent domain and relocation expenses for the Hinamizawa Dam Project would've been a very big help to Houjou. Hence, Houjou dealt with the Ministry of Construction from the beginning, and lead the group that supported the dam construction proposal. It is rumored that he may received some backdoor funds from the Ministry of Construction for this, but this has yet to be proven. However, the dam supporters made up only a small minority. When the Sonozaki family began to plant strong ground against the dam project, every dam supporter except for Houjou defected over to the anti-dam group. As a result, all of Hinamizawa was bounded strongly against the dam construction, and Houjou became an object of attack for supporting the dam. It is safe to say that he became a scapegoat in order to strengthen the anti-dam alliance. In the end, the dam project came to an indefinite hiatus with the first Oyashiro-sama's curse; the Hacking-Mutilation Murder case. However, the retaliation towards to the enemy of the village that supported the dam construction continues to this day... There is no one left today that supported the dam project, lest people which had a negative image upon the villagers. The remaining candidates would then be of the following: *Houjou Teppei, the husband of the victim that was beaten to death last year. *Houjou Satoko, the daughter of Houjou. Strangely, the last remaining candidates is also two. Will this year's curse befall upon these two...? It will be worthwhile to pay close attention and observe these two.... The Memo on Oishi's Desk To Oishi-san: I received a call from Section Manager Shigeharu from Section Four. The mutilated corpse that was found at Tamagokawa was indeed an incident related to Type-S. They have yet to prove it, but it seems that the deceased wired Type-S' money into dozens of pre-prepared accounts to the max. The total money taken out tallies to be over 100 million yen. The people behind this scheme seems to be 3~4 men formerly tied to Type-S. They've already withdrew several millions and have disappeared with the cash. It is believed that the deceased was tortured in order to get info on where those guys went. She was then brutally murdered in as a warning to them. Several of Type-S' strongmen are hot on the trail of the men that disappeared. Also, a correspondence has been issued to allied yakuzas in the neighboring areas to refrain from hiding these guys. There is still no hard evidence showing that Houjou Teppei was a member of this scheme. According to Section Manager Shigeharu, it seems he was left out of the loop. Basically, he was a pimp that wasn't trusted by his girl. Houjou Teppei has since left his apartment at Okinomiya and has returned to his home in Hinamizawa. Case 31 December 1, 1981 XX Prefecture Child Protection Service data (Confidential / Do Not Copy) Case 31 (November 20) Houjou Satoko (age X) Residence: Shishibone City, Hinamizawa Village XXX (1) The Course of Request Anonymous call received to the Child Abuse Hotline. (2) Circumstances of Abuse Reported that a young girl was being physically abused by her foster parents. (3) Organization of Family (abusers marked with *) *Foster father, *Foster mother, elder brother, abused child *Child's parents died in an accident in June 1980 and was placed under foster care of their paternal uncle's (father's younger brother) house. (4) Measures taken by the Child Protection Service Anonymous tip received, called her school on the same day to investigate her condition. Agent visited the child's home the next day to investigate and interrogate. Foster parents agreed to receive child development guidance from the agency. Placed on the city's Child Abuse Prevention Network. A member of the local civil service will come by frequently to follow up on their guidance. (the following scribbled memo is stapled to this case) Information related to this case is available from your predecessor, Mr. W. See the record E2-3, Number 44 from 1977. Main Investigator F from the City Educational Services is knowledgeable about this; consider seeking assistance from him. Law Text Article 2 (Definition of Child Abuse) Child Abuse is defined as the guardian (defined as: parents and other persons that holds the responsibility to look after children) who subject children (defined as: minors who have not reached the age of eighteen) in the following: #Subjecting children with physical abuse, including the act of potentially harming children. #Subjecting children with indecent acts, including forcing children to do indecent acts. #Acts of neglect, malnutrition, and other acts of forfeiting their responsibility as a guardian that inhibits the growth of the children's physical and mental state. #Acts of inflicting psychological suffering to children. Article 3 (Prohibition of Abusing a Child) No one, under any circumstances, shall abuse children. May 24, 2002 - 82nd Public Issue excerpt from "Laws About Preventing Child Abuse" Articles 2 & 3 Statistics from the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare Year of Showa XX Statistics of Abusers (Using Reported Cases by the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare) Total reported: : 5,352 cases Biological Mother : 2,943 cases (55.0%) Non-Biological Mother : 203 (3.8%) Biological Father : 1,445 cases (27.0%) Non-Biological Father : 488 cases (9.1%) Year of Showa XX Conditions of Reported Abuse (Using Reported Cases by the Ministry of Health, Labour and Welfare) Total reported: : 5,352 cases Physical Abuse : 2,780 cases (51.9%) Neglect : 1,728 cases (32.3%) Psychological Abuse : 458 cases (8.6%) Prohibiting Attending School : 75 cases (1.4%) Sexual Abuse : 311 cases (5.8%) Emergency Action June 18, 1983 Regarding Houjou Satoko's Child Abuse (Emergency) It is put to attention that Houjou Satoko in the said case requires emergency action for protective custody. 1. Family Situation : Her foster father returned to Hinamizawa recently, and their life has degraded rapidly. It is apparent that the both physical and psychological abuse cast upon by her foster father has reached a threshold. 2. Measures Taken by the Child Protection Service : A protective custody agent was dispatched from the Prefectural Welfare Department on the 23rd. However, due the case recorded in 1977, her current case was put into prudent discretion and was settled to continue the routine guidance. It is to my regret to say that the chief of the Service is not grasping the gravity of the situation. 3. The Condition of the Abused Child : It is visually apparent that the child is suffering from severe depression and signs of neurosis. Such stress can inhibit the growth of both physical and mental health of the child, especially at her pre-adolescent age. It is unexcusable and inhumane to leave her in this state. 4. Appeal to the Family Court : Due to the reasons stated above, I request immediate emergency action to place Houjou Satoko into protective custody. I firmly state to the court to instigate Article 28 of the Law to put her into temporary protection. I ask for urgent response to all responsible parties and departments with regards to this issue. E2-3 Number 44 Child Welfare Record: E2-3 Number 44 1977.X.XX Name of Child: Houjou Satoko (age X) Resident of Shishibone City Hinamizawa Village XXX (1) The Course of Request Child herself called the Child Abuse Hotline. (2) Circumstances of Abuse Child reported that she was being physically abused by her stepfather. (3) Organization of Family (abuser marked with *) *Stepfather, Biological mother, elder brother, abused child *Stepfather and biological mother married in Showa XX. The child is from the biological mother and her ex-husband. (4) Measures taken by the Child Protection Service : Call received from child herself, called her school on the same day to investigate her condition. Agent visited the child's home the right away to investigate and interrogate. Stepfather agreed to receive guidance and to take child development workshop at city services. Will continue to observe his progress under assisted guidance. (5) Other Upon counseling the child at the City Educational Services, it has been concluded that there is a high possibility that this case was a result of the child's disproportionate mistrust of her stepfather and a lack of family communication. There were no signs of physical abuse as initially reported, and it seems the child made the claim under false pretense to shun her stepfather. (the following is scribbled in pencil by the person in charge of this case at the time) It seems the main problem was in the child herself. Main Investigator F of the City Educational Services stated that the majority of her abuse claims are made up. The guidance will focus on the child henceforth. Use precaution in believing too much what the child claims to say. Attn: Housewife Battery Murder Case Officer July XX, 1982 Okinomiya Police Dept. Investigation Section Attn: Section Chief Takasugi XX Prefecture Police Drug Enforcement Department Shishibone Branch Manager XXXX RE: Classified Investigation Case Number X This document notifies that a deposition was received by our department which provides links to your Classified Investigaton Case (Okinomiya Police Dept. Case Number X, aka Hinamizawa Housewife Battery-Murder Case). On X/X, we've arrested the suspect named XXXX on illegal drug possession charges. Upon further interrogation, he has stated certain facts and details of the above said incident that can only be known by the perpetrator. Hence, we are prepared to provide your department with a copy of his statement. Should these depositions be reliable, it is highly possible that XXXX is the suspect for the said case. Also, our department would like to affirm that our investigator to this case inquired about this to Okinomiya Police Department when this deposition was received. However, the officer at Okinomiya Department was not able to disclose the details of this case with regards to the confidentiality notice that was issued by the Prefectural Police HQ on July 1st (Memorandum I 1-12, 1982). Due to such misunderstandings, our investigator did not deem this deposition to be an important issue at the time. Hence, due to our investigator's lack of responsibility to confirm the details of this matter, we offer our sincere apologies for retaining this information from your department until now. Lastly, we would like to add the note that the suspect, XXXX, passed away in his detention cell on X/X. The Flames of Hell "Yes, hello? Are you calling for an ambulance? Or the fire-department?" "U, m... fire-department!" "Is it a fire? Or an accident? Please calm down and tell me." "I, I think, it's probably a fire.... I'm at the XX service area on the XX highway, ...I can see some really thick fire and smoke coming from behind the hills. Nobody would go to a place like that, so I don't know why there would a fire there.... Anyway, I just thought it would be a good idea to report this...! This might turn into a mountain fire!" "Understood. We will be sending someone to check the scene out immediately, please tell me your name and a phone number that we can use to contact you. Also, please tell me the exact location of the fire scene." ---- "We have a notification from the fire-department HQ. There has been a report of a suspicious fire on the west side of Mt.XX. Since it's located far off from the roads, it's possible that it's a couple's bonfire, or perhaps the result of someone setting fire to garbages from an illegal dump. The scene is located in a deep forest area. There are no residences in the vicinity, however, there's a possibility that the fire will spread. Head to the scene and confirm the situation at once." ---- "Fire-department? This is the XX area fire-fighting branch. We have arrived at the reported scene just now. We have discovered a drum can that was abandoned and left to burn in the mountain. The fire is being contained right now, there are no dangers of the fire spreading. .........And, ...... um, .......... inside the drum can, ....I think, there might be a person inside. It looked like... something human-like was burned with kerosene or something. ......Uh, ......I think it might be a good idea to call the police about this too...." "Wa ...Wah!! N-n, no doubt about it!! This, this is a person!! Hieeeee......!!" The Victim for the Fifth Year Kuma: "....So I guess this is this year's curse." Oishi: "...I guess so. ....They all die in very peculiar ways each year, but this year's way too odd." Kuma: "Scratching and clawing one's own throat... This is not normal..." Oishi: "Let's leave the rest up to the old man at the coroner. I'm sure he'll find some kind of substance out of this." Police officers: "Good evening sir! Evening, Sir!!" Kuma: "Ah, Oishi-san! Komiyama-san and his team are here sir!" Komiyama: "Oishi-san, good evening sir! It seems like this year's one got to be the most gruesome one yet." Oishi: "Yeah. It looks like they got to someone else.... I thought that the person that was gonna die this year was gonna be Houjou Teppei..." Komiyama: "So, who is the deceased?" Oishi: "Tomitake Jirou. He's an amateur photographer who comes to Hinamizawa once in a while. ....damn, no one was marking him...." Komiyama: "...Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps the culprits found out we were marking the Houjou house so they changed their target?" Oishi: ".....Maybe..... ....fuck, we might've been looking at the wrong direction..." Komiyama: "And what about Houjou Teppei himself?" Oishi: "Yeah. His daughter went off to the festival around dusk, and he left for it as well just a little while after. ...His daughter came back home already and....? Hmm...? He hasn't come back yet? Maybe he's out drinking somewhere...?" Police A: "Oishi-san, are you here?! There's a call for you from Section Chief Takasugi. He's on the radio in car one." Background Check Request : Okinomiya Police Station Operator Monitor Log : June 20th, 20:08 Operator: "This is Okinomiya SP. I hear you well." Oishi: "Ah, I need a BG check on a license plate. It's XX, X-XXXX." Operator: "I repeat, that's XX, X-XXXX. Please hold?" Oishi: "Sure." : License Plate BG Check : XX X-XXXX : Owner: XXXX (Resides in Shishibone City, Hinamizawa Village X-XXX) : Car type: XXXXXXX : Reported stolen: none : Additional info: none Operator: "This is Okinomiya SP, to car Oishi. We've got the BG check on the license plate you requested. ...........car Oishi, do you respond? ..........................car Oishi, please respond, over. ...............Hm? .......Are they in a weak signal area? .....car Oishi, please res..." Operator: "No response." Operator B: "Oishi-san running a BG check? Whose car is it?" Operator: "Just a local villager. ...Nothing out of the ordinary." Operator B: "Well, if it's Oishi calling it in, there has to be something on it. Are you sure about that?" Operator: "Yes. There's nothing on the additional info section. There no report on it being a Type-S. Nor are there any traffic violations on it either." Operator B: "Hahaha. The car must've flashed it's high beams onto Oishi's car or something. That person has a tendency to hold a grudge on things like that." Note of Grudges? I was yelled for being too stinky. I was yelled at for the food being too stinky. He said that it stinks because I'm stinky. He said that I stink because I don't take a bath. He said that since I stink so much, I need to take a bath at least three times a day. I was told that I have to stay in each of those baths for a long long time. It is possessing this guy too. Because this was the same thing that the dead guy was saying as well. How does this person know what that guy said. That's easy. It's because the thing that possessed that guy is now possessing this guy too. I wish that an earthquake occur right now and open a big crack in front of my house. If it did, that guy would definitely look at the crack. And then, all I have to do is just push him into it. I'm not gonna give up until I get that chance. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna cry. Aah, but still someone is saying sorry over and over again.... Research Note II It is not known how the word Oyashiro-sama is spelled. However, this may also be the result of how the translation of its name had changed subtlely over the course of history. Hence, it is quite difficult to find whether or not this name is indeed correct to begin with. In fact, the the only thing that is common in its history is that the readability of the four words O-YA-SHI-RO. One theory states that the "社" (see footnote 1) that houses the Oyashiro-sama itself became a subject of worship, and that is why it became to be known as "御社さま" (see footnote 2). However, this theory is rather bland and boring. While the following information may or may not be related to the above said matter, it is said that the noble Furude family has the bloodline of the Oyashiro-sama flowing within them. And according to the Furude family legend, it is said that if the first child that is born is a female after eight generations, that daughter in the eight generation will be the reincarnation of the Oyashiro-sama itself. If one takes this legend into consideration, it seems the correct way to spell Oyashiro-sama is "御八代さま" (see footnote 3). (Of course, this spelling is just my own theory so there is no way of knowing for sure). If such is the case, then the naming of the Oyashiro-sama is made under the premise of resurrection. Worshiping a deity under the pretense of its resurrection can be seen in many religions, so this is not rare. However, it is also interesting to note that several religions associate the resurrection of their deity with the "apocalypse." Furude Rika, the cute little girl where all the village elders seem to take care of her with special treatment. ...There are rumors that she is the eighth generation "Oyashiro-sama." While I do not known the precise details of the Furude family tree, I do know that the first child of the past two generations were female. Furude Rika, the little girl who looks over to protect Hinamizawa. What would happen if Hinamizawa loses her divine protection? What would happen if the tranquility between the humans and the demons were to wither away? Would all hell break loose once again as human-eating demons begin to engulf the village? Weak and powerless humans cry and scream as the demons feast and remember what it was like to be their former selves. ...I wonder what a spectacle that would be. My heart pounds in excitement just imagining what it would be like. ---- Footnote 1: "Yashiro" - a place that enshrines a local deity Footnote 2: Literal translation of this way of spelling "Oyashiro-sama" - The deity is the shrine itself Footnote 3: Literal translation of this way of spelling "Oyashiro-sama" - The deity of every eight generations The Great Hinamizawa Disaster Note: This really isn't part of TIPS, this is information that scrolls before the credits at the ending of Tatarigoroshi-hen. Early dawn June 22, 1983 XX Prefecture, Shishibone County, Hinamizawa village – a wide spread disaster has occurred. 　 From one of the Hinamizawa district’s water sources, Onigafuchi Swamp, has emitted volcanic gases (hydrogen sulphide & carbon dioxide) that shrouded the entire village. 　Over 1,200 victims confirmed. 　Over 20 people reported missing. Approximately 600,000 people were evacuated from the surrounding communities, making this an unprecedented catastrophe. Later investigations showed that directly under Onigafuchi Swamp, there was a magma reservoir and hot springs; Leading to the conclusion the erupted gases causing this disaster originated from here. In addition, immediately after the disaster’s occurrence, one after another people claimed the disaster as the “Curse” in accordance to Hinamizawa folklore stirring early confusion. In Hinamizawa, when a curse is set, noxious gas said to erupt and wipe out the village accordance to folklore; Leading scholars to believe in the past a similar gas eruption happened and has remained as folklore. One particular fanatical weekly magazine reports, that this is a mere extension to the bizarre deaths which has spanned the past several years in Hinamizawa village, aggregating it as the “Oyashiro-sama Curse Theory.” Furthermore, the relatives of the Hinamizawa citizens who escaped the disaster complained of failing physical health and were hospitalized one after another following the disaster; Among a portion of them, past away from an unknown disease, further escalating the chaos. On top of that, few of the relatives self proclaimed they were possessed by Oyashiro-sama’s Curse and committed suicide in such outrageous ways, ...there was no longer any way to stop the wide-spread shock over the nation. The delusion of poisonous gas seeping in the dead of night silently, sparked fear across the entire Japanese nation; Resulting increasing complaints of sleeplessness, troubled breathing, headaches, dizziness, etc. Amongst them, few proclaimed they were possessed, and committed to odd behaviors. This is likely due to subjective influence from radical information, however, ...later, this mental distress caused by the Hinamizawa Catastrophe elevated to an epidemic dubbing this condition as the Hinamizawa Syndrome... Targeted by various rumors and speculations, presently the Hinamizawa district has been restricted and even flight over the area has been prohibited. As the gases level dropped, and the restriction was lifted, however, in the Fall of the same year once more a gas outbreak was confirmed, and the surrounding area was again restricted. Local stories tell the rotting village still has the remains of civilization, as if in a coma sleeping continuously... In the end there was a lone survivor, a male living at Hinamizawa XXXX block, Maebara Keiichi (1X). At the time of rescue, he had trouble breathing suffering from pulmonary edema due to the gasses, however, from grave rescue efforts his life been saved. Presently he is hospitalized in the general hospital within the prefecture.　 Several reporters have tried pursing for an interview daily, but all were refused. ......What did he see at Hinamizawa? From 6/21 to 6/22, what happen in Hinamizawa? Even to this day, he has continued to keep his silence. Hinamizawa Disaster Victims List Note: This really isn't part of TIPS, this is information that scrolls before the credits at the ending of Tatarigoroshi-hen. Tomitake Jirō(real name unknown) June 19, 1983; suicide within the village? Investigation suspended. Takano Miyo June 19, 1983; hanged in the mountains in Gifu Prefecture. The corpse was burned in a large tank. Investigation pending. Ōishi Kuraudo June 20, 1983; went missing during an investigation. Investigation pending. Kumagai Katsuya June 20, 1983; went missing during an investigation. Investigation pending. Irie Kyōsuke June 21, 1983; suicide inside his clinic? Investigation suspended. Furude Rika June 21, 1983; murdered at the shrine? Investigation suspended. Hinamizawa Disaster Deceased Victims List Ryūgū Reina Juna 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Sonozaki Mion June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Sonozaki Oryō June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Hōjō Satoko June 22, 1983; missing in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Hōjō Teppei June 22, 1983; missing in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Maebara 'Ichirō' June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Maebara Aiko June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Tomita Daiki ' June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. '''Okamura Suguru ' June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. 'Chie Rumiko ' June 22, 1983; died in an accident while evacuating from the Hinamizawa Disaster. '''Kimiyoshi Kiichirō June 22, 1983; died in the Hinamizawa Disaster. Kameda Kouichi June 22, 1983; died in an accident while evacuating from the Hinamiza Disaster. Kasai Tatsuyoshi August 11, 1983; died at the hospital where he was admitted. Sonozaki Shion August 27, 1983; killed herself at the hospital where she was admitted. Investigation complete. Maebara Keiichi August 29, 1983; attempted suicide at the hospital where he was admitted. He is hospitalized on a long term basis in an institution in the same prefecture after being diagnosed with serious psychological truma from the disaster. No media interviews are allowed. He is currently living a peaceful life... The Interview of Maebara Keiichi Note: This really isn't part of TIPS, this is information that scrolls before the credits at the ending of Tatarigoroshi-hen. An old couple in Osaka found a cassette tape left by their son who died eight years ago. Their son (Age 47 at the time of death) had gone missing when he was involved in a shipwreck in the 7th year of Heisei (1995). Eight years had passed. The couple found the tape when they were disposing of the son's belongings. The deceased used to work at a tabloid magazine company from the late 50's of Shouwa to the first year of Heisei (1979-1989). The tape is assumed to be one of his interview tapes. On it's label, it says Maebara Keiichi, November 28th, Shouwa 58 (1983). It appears that the recording is an interview with the only survivor of the Hinamizawan disaster, Maebara Keiichi. He had gathered a lot of attention because he was the only individual who knew what happened on that mysterious June 21st. But the public never heard his voice. ...Therefore, the value of this tape seemed tremendous. The Recording *''(click)'' *Kei: ......It's kind of hard to talk when it's recorded... *Int: Don't pay attention. See, isn't this better? (From this point on, the recording gets unclear. The recording device may have been covered by something.) *Int: Okay, let's begin... First question is...where were you that night when the disasaster happened? *Kei:......If you go around the back of the shrine and...follow the trail in the woods......there's a suspenion bridge right in front of the mountain.......I fell from it. I was unconscious after that. *Int: Was that the night of the disaster? I mean, the night of the 21st? *Kei: ......No. The morning of Tuesday, 21st. I woke up at noon the next day......I believe I was unconscious for a day and a half. *Int: Why were you there? I think a lot of people would wonder too. It was a weekday and the bridge was far from both your home and your school, right? *Kei: ............................ *Int: To be blunt, some people say that you somehow knew about the disaster beforehand, and you fell from the bridge because you were escapeing. You know that? *Kei:'' ...No way. That's ridiculous.'' *Int:'' I think that's horrible, too. Don't be offended........So, the bridge you fell from is located here...on this map? The one at the end of the train in the woods behind the shrine?'' *Kei:.........Probably...I'm not sure because I haven't been there many times. *Int:'' Ha ha ha ha ha. I wonder what brought you there on a weekday morning.'' *Kei: ........................... *Int: And...? About the riverside where you were lying unconscious...do you know people say that's impossible? *Kei: ..."Impossible"...again......Impossible...? Again...? Still...? *(For a while, Maebara Keiichi repeats 'impossible') *Kei:'' ....why.. impossible?'' *Int:'' You know the gas came from the Onigafuchi swamp, right? Scholars simulated the incident using precise a diorama, and found out some interesting facts.'' *Kei: .......................... *Int: Volcanic gas is heavier than air, so it flows into the lower area along the landscape, like water. So, they held an experiment to find out how long it took for the gas to cover the area...... And they found out....that the gas must've flown through the riverside where you were unconscious. *Kei:'' ......I dont understand what you're saying.'' *Int:'' I mean, if you were lying by this riverside, that means you were in the middle of the volcanic gas throughout the night. So, it defied the possibility that you'd been unconscious here.'' *Kei:................................ *Int:'' I'll talk more frankly. I think...I think you're lying....... You were hiding in some safe place at the time of the disaster, and came out when the gas started to thin down, then you were found by the Self-Defense Force crew......What do you think of this?....Am I right?'' *(For a while, the reporter questions him as if teasing. But Maebara Keiichi just keeps sighing) *Kei:'' ......I wouldn't be surprised..if that was true.'' *Int:'' What do you mean you wouldn't be surprised...?'' Some doubt that this tape is a recording with the real Maebara Keiichi *Kei:...Like you said, it's impossible...But nothing is impossible in Hinamizawa.....People who weren't suppose to be there were there in that village! The dead people were still living!....That wasn't rare at all........I wasn't expecting to be the living dead myself............! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Aha ha ha ha ha ha..........ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Int: Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha... *(For a while, both the reporter and Maebara Keiichi keep laughing.´) To check the plausibility of the tape, the tape was brought to a relative of Maebara family and had them listen, but because the recording was aged and lacked clarity, the relative could not recognize his voice. *Int: Okay, Keiichi-kun, I'll change the subject. What do you think of the theory that the disaster was the fifth curse, following the series of bizarre deaths in Hinamizawa? *Kei: No, I don't think it was. The fifth curse was me. *Int: Eh? Aha ha ha ha! What do you mean? *Kei: What do I mean....? It's the answer to your question. It is also doubtful that the date on the tape, November 28th is accurate. *Kei:'' I'm sure you won't believe, but......I made that disaster happen....It was me.....I wished for the whole village to die, and that's why it happened.'' *Int: Ha ha ha ha ha....That sounds excruciating. *Kei:'' Excruciating?...That's a funny way to describe it.....'' Because Maebara Keiichi had been committed to a mental institution after he tried to kill himself in August, two months after the disaster. *Kei: I killed Takano-san, the manager, and Ōishi...I had a supernatural power at the time...Yeah...it was a footstep, so to speak. *Int: A footstep...? Ha ha ha ha. What is it? *Kei: Oh, haven't you heard of that?...pitter, pitter, Swash, swash. Heh heh heh. The institution never allowed reporters, so it is highly unlikely that a recording exists after August of 1983. *Kei: You should try stopping walking suddenly, it's fun.......And if you hear an extra footstep after you stopped.....you should be careful.....heh heh heh heh. *Int: A''h...aha ha ha ha! O-okay, I'll be careful! Ha ha, ha ha!'' *Kei:..........Is this conversation that funny? Yet it is possible that this reporter had sneaked into the facility because at the time, he was famous for his forceful methods. *''You've been just laughing........You're the same as the manager....you pretend you sympathize with me, but....you think i'm a lunatic inside...'' *Int: Ha ha, ha ha...No, thats not true at all! Ha ha ha... *Kei:'' I can tell...You have the same look in your eyes as he did....'' Is this recording really an interview with Maebara Keiichi...? The truth is unknown. *Kei:'' ...The footsteps stopped that day...so I dont know if I still have that power, but...one more time....i wish you dead. I wish you dead because you up set me with your talking....Why don't I choose how you'll die this time?.........Takano-san was burned to death, so.............why not drown? ......How about you drown to death?'' Ten and some years later. The reporter died in an oceanic accident as Maebara Keiichi prophesied. *Kei: ..........Back in those days, I could kill you in one day, you'd die by the next morning..........I wonder how many days later you're going to die....Huh, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.........You should be careful. Don't! die because of my curse!...........Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha *(The recording stops in the middle of Maebara Keiichi's laughter.) And Maebara Keiichi... Two days after the interview, on November 30th of the 58th year of the Shouwa (1983), he died of a high fever from an unknown cause. The day before his death, his strange remark was written on his medical record when he asked for a nurse. "I hear... an extra footstep again..." Video The interview was featured in ''Higurashi no naku koro ni Matsuri. ''The audio is in japanese. Category:TIPS